


Sing Me Something Soft

by Zydrate



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, because fluff is always good, mention of Hide, slight hints of hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zydrate/pseuds/Zydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami never hesitated to lend her strength to him in his time of need so he was glad he could repay her back even if it didn't seem much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me Something Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I was just minding my own business till this piece of muse hit me out of no where and knocked me out lol  
> I'm kidding, it happened when I was listening to Straylight Run's Existentialism On Prom Night   
> So I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff.
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is unbeta'd

"Oniichan..."

The soft delicate name called from his door instantly had Kaneki snapping up from the book he was reading. Grey eyes spotted Hinami half hiding behind his door, peeking in. There seemed to be tears prick in the corner of her eyes he notice. She had his attention even more.

"Hinami..?" Sitting up straighter in his bed, Kaneki swivel his legs around, feet press against the wooden floor. There were only a few times the younger teen came to him, seeking comfort. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked softly. The white hair halfbreed knew all about nightmares intimately and he would rather shoulder Hinami's nightmare if he could then let her fall victim to it.

A small nod was given on Hinami's part. "Can.. Can I sleep with you..?"

A smile grace Kaneki's lips, never one to deny her anything. "Of course, Hinami." He scooted back as she came in quickly, shutting the door behind her softly and padded across the floorboards and into the safety that was her brother's bed.

Kaneki had quickly wrapped an arm around the teen and rolled them over so she was more safely towards the wall as he took up the front, back to the door. The drive and need to protect her always there. Closing his book, Kaneki reach over to lay it on the desk nearby.

"You didn't have to stop reading, Oniichan." Hinami said softly, feeling just a twinge of guilt that she interrupted his down time.

Shaking his head, Kaneki merely smiled again, settling down, leaving the light on for the moment. Fingers more to thread through the soft brown hair as he took in her appearance. Her eyes were red from crying, cheeks slightly wet from tears.

He knew what the nightmare was about; her parents. Most likely from her mother being killed. Who would be able to forget the sound of a dying parent. Back then, Kaneki had never felt so helpless when he watch Ryoko died, slaughtered, murdered just for being what she was despite how kind and docile she truly was.

This world was really twisted.

Kaneki resisted the urge to crack a finger, keeping his hand moving along her head, threading through the soft strands, focusing on how silky her hair was between fingers. It helped kept his thoughts rooted now then in the past. Hinami needed him _now_.

Hinami didn't have nightmares often, not as he did, but when she did, she was usually quiet and distance the next day. When asked if she was alright, she merely put on a smile and nodded yes. It wasn't till Kaneki had heard her crying in her room, having barged in fearing something was happening.

Kaneki made her promise that if it ever happened, she come to him next time. And she had been ever since.

It was a way for Kaneki to shoulder her sorrows.

"Oniichan..." The Ghoul was brought out of his thoughts, looking down at the younger.

"Hmm?" He drawled out lazily, head propped up by a hand as his other continue to pet and stroke her hair, occasionally giving her a small back rub.

Hinami struggle for a moment to voice her request, out of shyness, timid when it came to asking for anything, but eventually she did.

"Can.. Can you sing to me..?"

Kaneki was a bit shocked but quickly recovered when he felt her stiffen. "Of course." He stoke his hand down her back again.

Firstly he just began to hum softly, just a wordless tune at first. It was something his own mother would do when he had bad dreams when he was little. He could come looking for her, always finding her at her desk, the lamp light the only thing shining in the darken room as she pour over bills they owed. His mother had always stop what she was doing as he came crying, pick him up, cradle him in her lap and slowly rocked him side to side, just humming till the bad dreams were gone and place by sweet dreams and her gentle scent.

It brought a pang of hurt to his chest.

Kaneki had to take a slow and deep breath to keep his emotions from unraveling.

"Oniichan?"

Kaneki blinked and looked down, noticing he had stopped humming and rubbing her back. She was staring at him with a concern look. Kaneki immediately wanted to kick himself. He was suppose to be concerned for HER, not for him.

"Sorry, I was thinking of my own.." His voice drifted before tilting his head down and place a small warm kiss to her forehead and began rubbing her back.

Hinami wanted to ask, but figured it was best to not pry.  So, she buried her face against his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. Sometimes he smelled like rust from the dry blood, other times he smelled like coffee. He smelled like coffee at the moment with the lingering of old printed ink. She relished in the scent, committed to memory to bring her comfort for another day.

Kaneki continued to hum again, unsure of what to sing to her. A memory flooded his mind, slowly, filled with warmth and a song. He could hear the slight off pitch of the one singing, but it still made Kaneki smile nonetheless.

It had been the anniversary of his mother's passing, one of the more harder days for him to coop with. He would become distant, withdrawn and find it hard to leave his room. He had been crying that particular day and Hide had came over, consoling him. It hadn't been the first time Hide had done this.

He would crawl in bed with Kaneki, hug him close, give him back rubs and sing him one of his American songs. It was words he didn't understand, but either way it brought him comfort, listening to the vibrations in Hide's chest as he sung. The steady rhythm of his heart beat always managed to lull him to sleep after his sorrows were spent.

". _..When the sun came up.. We were sleeping in.._ " Kaneki began to sing softly, recalling the words so many times sung to him by Hide from memory and heart.  " _Sunk inside our blankets, sprawled across the bed and we were dreaming..._ " His English was a bit shaky, but if he tried hard, he could pronounce it perfectly from just recalling how Hide sung.

Hinami began to relax against the older male, eyes drifting shut. She didn't understand the words he was singing, but the soft tenor in his voice was enough to make her drowsy. She felt the vibration of his voice in his chest against her ear, easing her further.

" _There are moments when, when I know it and the world revolves around us and we're keeping it, keep it all going. This delicate balance, vulnerable all knowing._ " His hand lazily massaged Hinami's back in circles, feeling the muscles beneath his fingertips lax and soften. The nightmares seeping out of her small frame.

" _Sing like you think no one's listening, you would kill for this, just a little bit.. just a little bit.. You would, kill for this._ " He could hear Hide's voice besides his ear, feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around his waist, the ghost of his breath rolling across cheek.

" _Sing like you think no one's listening.. you would kill for this.. just a little bit.. just a little bit.._ " Kaneki felt his eyes began to close, his mind wandering to his best friend, his warm brown eyes always filled with mirth and love. " _You would, you would..._ "

He wondered how Hide was doing. What he was doing..  
  
" _Sing me something soft,_ " He felt Hinami began to slack against him, her breathing slow, shallow and even. " _Sad and delicate or loud and out of key_." Kaneki couldn't help but smile. She had always been his comfort in need when he would wake up his own nightmares or come home from missions gone bad. Hinami never hesitated to lend her strength to him in his time of need so he was glad he could repay her back even if it didn't seem much.

He continued to sing quietly, to himself, to her, to Hide..

" _Sing me anything,_  
 _we're glad for what we've got,_  
 _Done with what we've lost_  
 _Our whole lives laid out right in front of us."_

 

Hinami could hear it, her brother's heart beat underneath flesh and bone, pumping with hopes and sorrow, despair and strength. Slow, steady.. Alive.

 

" _Sing me something soft,_  
 _Sad and delicate,_  
 _Or loud and out of key,_  
 _Sing me anything..._ "

 


End file.
